Find you
by Bintang Timur
Summary: "Lalu bagaimana nasib Sasuke Uchiha setelah kematian istri dan anaknya?" /Oneshot. AU.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC. SasuSaku. Slight. IzunaSarada. Cliffhanger?**

 **.**

 **.**

"Demamnya masih belum turun," kata Sakura cemas sambil memeriksa kondisi putra kecilnya yang terbaring gelisah di atas tempat tidur, sesekali bayi tampan itu mengeluarkan suara rengekan—tangisan bayi—yang langsung mereda ketika merasakan tepukan pelan Sang Ibu pada pundaknya, dan juga belaian ringan pada bagian kepala.

Kagami kecil sudah sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu, namun Sakura tidak berani membawanya ke Dokter karena suaminya belum pulang dari kota. Dari dulu orang-orang di Desa tidak pernah bisa bersikap ramah pada Sakura karena asal-usul keluarganya.

Mereka tahu wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung dengan mata hijau cerah itu merupakan imigran dari Sallem, dan kedua orang tuanya dihukum mati oleh pengadilan Sallem, setelah salah satu tetangga mereka menuduh Ayah dan Ibu Sakura, menyihir suaminya hingga sakit-sakitan dan tewas. Di Sallem, sihir merupakan kejahatan tingkat atas, dan pelakunya—entah itu terbukti benar atau tidak—akan mendapatkan hukuman mati. Di hari kematian orang tuanya, Bibi Tsunade, adik Ibu Sakura membawa Sakura kabur ke Inggris untuk menjadi imigran.

Sejak kedatangannya ke St. Marry Mead, orang-orang desa tak menyambut ramah Sakura dan Bibinya. Seolah di keningnya ada tulisan 'KETURUNAN PENYIHIR' yang diukir huruf capital menggunakan besi panas, mereka selalu menyipitkan mata curiga setiap kali melihat Sakura dan Sang Bibi.

Puncak dari sikap tak menyenangkan orang-orang St. Marry Mead pada keluarga Sakura adalah ketika ada seorang wartawan dari harian Koran London datang ke desa itu untuk mencari dan mewawancarai imigran asal Salem, yang kabur dari kekacauan di sana. Dan kebetulan data-data yang dimiliki si wartawan adalah data-data mengenai keluarga Sakura dan Bibi Tsunade, kontan saja hal itu membuat orang-orang St. Marry Mead makin menjauhi—mengucilkan Sakura dan Bibinya. Setiap ada kematian atau sakit yang dianggap tidak wajar, mereka berdua selalu dituduh sebagai penyebabnya.

Bibi Tsunade meninggal dalam keadaan memperihatinkan. Tak ada penduduk desa yang mau melayat dan menguburkan jasadnya, hingga Sakura harus bersusah payah untuk menguburkan sendiri jasad bibinya di tanah kosong luas di belakang rumah.

Sakura bersyukur dengan kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki tampan—imigran asal Italia yang datang ke St. Marry Mead dan tak terpengaruh dengan gossip mengenai asal-usul keluarga Sakura. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta lalu menikah, namun, walaupun Sakura sudah menikah dan dia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap penduduk desa, wanita itu masih terus disalahkan atas kematian—yang menurut penduduk St. Marry Mead—tak wajar, yang kerap terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke Uchiha yang dua malam kemudian baru pulang dari kota, tampak terkejut dengan keadaan putra semata wayangnya yang sakit parah. Istrinya terlihat cemas dan putus asa.

"Badan Kagami panas, sudah dua hari demamnya tidak turun. Aku sudah mencoba memberinya obat penurun panas yang ada di dalam kotak P3K di lemari, tapi masih tidak berhasil," kata Sakura sedih, dia menepuk pelan pundak Kagami kecil yang merengek, mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan Sang Ibu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke Dokter atau Rumah Sakit?!" nada bicara Sasuke meninggi.

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya, tak sanggup menatap Sang Suami. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, kemarin dia sudah mencoba pergi ke Rumah Sakit sambil membawa anaknya, namun sambutan di sana benar-benar buruk. Bukannya mendapatkan layanan perawatan kesehatan yang pantas untuk anaknya, dia justru diusir oleh Dokter dan orang-orang desa yang sedang berobat. Dianggap sebagai pembawa sial karena—entah kebetulan atau apa—salah seorang pasien rawat inap di Rumah Sakit itu, tiba-tiba meninggal saat Sakura dan Kagami kecil ada di sana.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke langsung merasa bersalah. Dia tahu seperti apa orang-orang desa memperlakukan keluarganya, terutama istrinya.

"Maaf," gumam lelaki berambut gelap dengan kulit sewarna zaitun itu, menyesal.

"Hmmm." Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat Suaminya menyambar mantel yang disampirkan di ujung ranjang.

"Menjemput Dr. Uzumaki."

"Ini sudah malam, Dr. Uzumaki pasti sudah tidur. Lagipula rumah Dr. Uzumaki kan jauh …."

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum, "Tak apa. Dr. Uzumaki orangnya baik, dia pasti mau datang untuk menyembuhkan Kagami."

"Hmmm."

"Jaga Kagami."

"Hati-hati." Setelah mencium kening Sakura, Sasuke kemudian pergi.

Sambil memeluk erat buat hatinya, dia berteriak—memohon ampun pada orang-orang desa yang menyeretnya paksa. Mereka masih menuduhnya sebagai penyihir, dan mengatakan bahwa dialah penyebab kematian salah satu anak pasien di Rumah Sakit kemarin. Orang-orang desa berniat melaksanakan 'Hukuman Mati' pada Sakura dan anaknya, tak peduli wanita itu bahkan meneriakan sumpah atas nama Tuhan, bahwa dia bukan penyihir dan dia tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli, mereka menyeret Sakura dan anaknya yang masih bayi ke tanah lapang untuk dibakar hidup-hidup.

…

"Jadi mereka benar-benar membunuh perempuan malang itu dan anaknya?" Sarada Haruno bergidik mendengar cerita lelaki muda di depannya, mengenai salah satu cerita tragedy lama di desa yang menjadi tujuan rekreasi dia dan keluarganya.

"Ya. Orang-orang desa membakar ibu-anak itu hidup-hidup di tanah lapang," jelas si lelaki sambil mengernyit, seolah dia juga ada di sana saat tragedy pembakaran Sakura Uchiha dan anaknya yang terjadi lebih dari seratus tahun lalu.

"Suaminya?"

"Dia tiba dengan Dokter temannya, satu jam setelah istri dan anaknya dibunuh. Dia mendapati rumahnya berantakan, dan … mayat istri serta anaknya tergeletak gosong di lapangan, seperti daging hangus tak diinginkan."

"Hmmm."

Keduanya terdiam, Sarada Haruno kembali mengamati laki-laki di depannya, dia tidak seperti penduduk lokal. Dia memiliki rambut gelap sebahu yang dikuncir satu, tubuh tegap, kulit pucat tapi bersih, mata hitam tajam yang menyimpan kesedihan, alih-alih berpenampilan bak petani-atau nelayan seperti para laki-laki St. Cartle Louise, dia justru terlihat seperti … seorang pengusaha yang memancarkan aura aristoktrat yasng begitu kuat. Dia seperti iblis. Tampak misterius dan menawan dalam balutan kemeja dan celana denim berwarna hitam.

"Apa?"

"Hmmm? Apanya yang apa?"

Laki-laki itu mendengus, "Kau menatapku seolah aku memiliki tanduk di atas kepala."

Sarada terkekeh, gadis Rusia itu tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan lelaki asing yang baru dia temui—saat sedang menunggu keluarganya yang masih menyusuri reruntuhan tempat bersejarah. Dia bahkan menerima ajakan makan siang lelaki itu, walau dia sama sekali tidak tahu namanya.

"Menurutku kau bukan orang Inggris, dilihat dari fisikmu … kau … Italy?"

Si laki-laki tertawa kecil, "Hanya turunan. Aku asli penduduk sini."

"Wow," tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, hanya itu reaksi yang bisa dikeluarkan Sarada.

Si lelaki asing turunan Italy itu tersenyum, "Kau memilliki mata yang jeli," komentarnya.

Sarada balas tersenyum. Keduanya kembali terdiam, "Lalu bagaimana nasib Sasuke Uchiha setelah kematian istri dan anaknya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Senyum misterius mengambang di bibir lelaki asing keturunan Italy. "Dia menghilang. Ada yang bilang dia mati, tapi menurut desas-desus yang beredar …," dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sarada, seolah hendak membisikan sesuatu yang rahasia, "dia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Membalas dendam dengan membunuh semua orang desa yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan istri dan anaknya. Katanya dia abadi, sampai sekarang dia masih hidup untuk mencari reinkarnasi istrinya. Dia sangat ingin bersatu kembali dengan Sang istri."

Mata gelap Sarada melebar, sesaat kemudian dia terlihat sedih. "Dia benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Sangat," sahut lelaki itu lalu kembali bersandar ke tempat duduknya.

"Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dia menjadi sesat—memuja iblis—karena ingin bersatu kembali dengan orang yang dia cintai," kata Sarada sedih.

"Hn."

"SARADA!" Sarada dan si lelaki Italy menoleh, melihat Ayah Sarada yang melambai ke arah mereka. "AYO KITA KEMBALI KE PENGINAPAN! IBUMU SUDAH LELAH!" serunya sembari mengerling ke arah wanita setengah baya berambut pirang yang ada dalam rangkulannya.

Sarada terkekeh melihat sang Ayah yang mengaduh kesakitan karena dicubit oleh ibunya. "Aku harus pergi," pamitnya sambil bangun dari kursi.

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Entah kenapa kalimat si lelaki turunan Italy terdengar seperti sebuah janji di telinga Sarada.

"Oh ya." Sarada berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh, "Kita belum berkenalan, dan kau sudah menceritakan sebuah kisah yang sangat bagus untukku."

"Aku Izuna Uchiha," ucap lelaki itu sambil mengulum senyum ramah.

"Sarada Haruno. Sampai jumpa Izuna," ucap Sarada, "Dan … aku harap Sasuke Uchiha bisa bertemu kembali dengan istrinya," katanya kemudian melangkah pergi menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

Izuna menatap kepergian Sarada dengan tatapan kosong nan sedih. "Sasuke Uchiha sudah menemukannya sekarang, dia sudah menemukan reinkarnasi istrinya … dan itu kau … Sarada. Kau adalah Sakura-nya Sasuke. Kau … milikku." Tiba-tiba tubuh Izuna menghilang seiring hembusan angin.

.

.

 **#END**


End file.
